Intercambio Equivalente
by god of hope
Summary: el hombre no puede ganar sin perder algo a cambio "para ganar algo de igual valor debe perderse esa es la ley del intercambio equivalente" una ley que tuve que aprender de la manera dura y estricta una, ley que en la cual debo seguir toda mi vida como alquimista pero tanto mi corazon como mi deber me ponen en una situacion dificil soy issei hyodou y este es mi camino
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nuevo y tengo montones de ideas para fics pero hoy quiero hacer un fic que me ha estado en la cabeza y con ganas de publicarlo es un ligero crossover de High School DxD y Fullmetal Alchemist y algunos personajes de varios animes asi que disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y consejos para poder mejorar mas porque la opinión de mis sempais es lo que me impulsa a seguir, sin mas preámbulos los dejo pa que lean

/-

Capitulo: 1 Curiosidad

"_la curiosidad es la mejor pero a la vez la peor de las amigas"_

/-

**En los tiempos antiguos la humanidad al desarrollarse como sociedad tenían algo que siempre sin importar el costo trataban de sastifacer "curiosidad" por ella se han hecho avances y tropiezos, desastres y logros, guerras y pases en fin con la curiosidad era a la vez nuestro mayor virtud como defecto esa era lo que origino e impulso a investigar, descubrir, crear, jugamos a ser dios pero al final solo somos niños que no sabemos ni siquiera lo mal que podemos crear a pesar de hacerlo con buenas intenciones o motivos **

/-

Toda esta historia comienza en una ciudad de Japón llamada kouh en la cual por las noches es territorio de diablos que hacen contratos y viven armonía y esta iba a ser una noche tranquila de contratos

Nos encontramos en un edificio antiguo estilo victoriano donde una habitación estaban reunidas dos chicas una de cabello rojo y ojos azul verdosos y piel blanca Nivea, vestía uniforme para dama como falda roja con camisa de rayas negras con corcel negro con tela que cubre sus hombros, en fin la palabra hermosa no quedaría con ella ya que paso de esa categoría a una mas alta, su bello rostro, sus piernas torneadas, su cabello carmesí y sedoso y por ultimo su busto era de Ey aquí estoy mírame

Ella estaba en su escritorio sumida en sus pensamientos mientra otra chica de cabello negro sedoso con dos mechones largos en la frente atado a una cola de caballo con una cinta naranja, ojos violeta, y tenia una piel blanca Nivea. Portaba un uniforme similar a su compañera en fin también era hermosa y casi rivalizaba con la pelirroja, servia el te con elegancia

-que sucede rias te veo muy callada?- pregunto la pelinegra a la ahora llamada rias

-nada akeno es solo…que… no dejan de insistir- dijo la pelirroja a akeno

-ha tu compromiso?-

-si y ya no se que hacer o que plan tomar-

-bueno y porque no le pides a kiba-

-kiba es un caballero me rechazaría de inmediato-

-pues…-

Pero paro de hablar cuando un destello del circulo de trasporte en la habitación y de el un chico de cabello rubio ojos grises con un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo vestía uniforme escolar de camisa blanca con rayas delgadas, negras moño negro en el cuello,

Chaqueta y pantalón negro en fin el era el típico chico guapo pero esta vez estaba herido con una punta de hielo en el costado izquierdo atravesándolo una chica bajita de cabello blanco corto hasta los hombros con un broche de gato negro ojos dorados como si fuera un gato vestía el mismo uniforme que las otras chicas solo que no tenia la capa negra en los hombros parecía la mascota de la escuela ella lo sostenía del hombro de inmediato rias y akeno fueron a auxiliarlos

-koneko que paso quien los ataco?- pregunto rias muy preocupada al ver el estado del chico

Claro que la chica baja llamada koneko solo tenia algunos golpes pero su pierna estaba cubierta de hielo y su mano derecha estaba quemada ella hablo con dificultad

-un sujeto nos ataco… fue rápido… solo podíamos escapar-

-pero quien fue un exorcista?-

-no lo ce boucho-

Rias estaba enojada no le gustaba que lastimaran a sus ciervos esta claro que para ella esto no se quedaría así

-koneko ve a la mansión Gremory y que te atiendan a ti y a kiba akeno tu y yo vamos a la casa del contratista para saber que paso-

-si boucho- dijo akeno ya que al igual que la pelirroja tampoco le gustaba que lastimaran a sus compañeros

/-

-akeno-

-si-

-segura que este es el lugar?-

-si lo es esta es la dirección y lugar-

-pues a mi no me párese-

Y era de sorprenderse la casa estaba hecha de hielo de adentro a afuera picos y pilares salían de las paredes

Al entrar las diablesas observaron el lugar todo era de hielo congelado de la nada

-puedes sentir algo akeno?-

-no nada solo hielo y mas hielo-

-ese es el problema no se siente magia o senjutsu o cualquier otra cosa-

Ellas buscaban en todo el lugar algo o algún indicio de que pudieran descubrir al atacante pero rias noto algo brillante en el suelo se agacho para tomarlo mirarlo mas de cerca

-akeno encontré algo ven a ver-

-ara ara que encontraste-

-mira-

El objeto al parecer era un guardia de metal medio pesado, era cromado y tiene ocho picos pequeños pero al final de la guardia había un circulo en con símbolos en el centro

-que crees que sea rias? parecer del atacante-

-no lo ce lo llevaremos a sona mañana ella sabrá lo que es-

/-

(academia kouh)

-que paso rias? me entere de lo que paso con tus siervos-

-ellos están bien yuuto esta fuera de peligro y koneko solo tenia una quemadura me dijo que logro escapar del atacante ya que sintió que cuando intento golpearlo el detuvo su golpe y su mano se quemo-

La chica con la que estaba hablando era sona sitri alias shitori de cabello negro corte Bob que le llegaba a los hombros ojos púrpura que te daban una mirada seria y estricta con lentes de semi montura vestía el mismo uniforme que rias

-tienes alguna idea de lo que paso?-

-nada sona solo al llegar no sentí nada de magia en el lugar era como si el hielo hubiese aparecido de la nada y además encontré esto-

La pelirroja le enseño el guardia a su amiga y rival, ella miro con asombro el guardia y con una lupa vio el circulo dibujado en el tras una observación sona estaba seria mas de lo normal

-rias sabes lo que es?-

-no por eso vine a ti para ver si tu me podías decir algo-

-esto es un guardia de acero reforzado pero el dibujo es un circulo de transmutación que cambia el estado del agua de hielo a vapor y viceversa solo se de personas que lo usan-

-quienes son Ángeles caídos …Ángeles…magos?-

-no-

-sona ya dime quienes lo usan?-

-alquimistas-

-que… pero como que es un alquimista- dijo rias sin entender

-bueno rias los alquimista son una organización de investigación o resguardo ellos usan un arte llamado alquimia que les permite cambiar la materia a base de entendimiento ellos son conocidos por los países del mundo ya que prestan sus servicios para detener guerras o conflictos los alquimistas mas fuertes resguardan a los lideres de otros países y su poderío no acaba allí-

-espera ay mas? ellos son capases de enfrentar a alguien de las tres facciones-pregunto rias con temor

-que si son capases si las tres facciones tuvieran otra guerra ellos entrarían en acción ya que solo están al servicio de la humanidad a veces ellos hacen trabajos que por parte de las tres facciones se consideran fuertes ya que en la segunda guerra mundial un alquimista junto con algunos aprendices barrieron con las fuerzas alemanas en Rusia e Inglaterra los alquimistas apoyaron a los países aliados a ganar la guerra con su poderío y conocimiento se dieron a conocer ya después de la guerra montaron su central Berlín crearon la organización amestris hoy cada país tiene su central de alquimistas en donde ellos protegen a los civiles y a sus países de amenazas ellos son alquimistas nacionales-

-así que un alquimista fue el responsable de esto no puedo creer que un humano sin energía sagrada casi matara a yuuto y koneko-

-rias los alquimistas son peligrosos pero a la vez nobles ellos tiene un lema de intercambio equivalente para ellos ese lema es una ley-

-y cual es-

-para ganar algo de igual valor debe perderse esa es su ley-

-que pero eso es absurdo es como si me dijeras que ellos sacrifican algo para tener algo del mismo valor es un lema ridículo-

-que me quieres decir ellos tienen una ley y tu los contradices-pregunto sona sorprendida por el arrebato de su amiga

-pero por supuesto si quieres algo lo obtienes luchas por el esta en tu derecho de pelearlo y una vez que hayas logrado serás fuerte para protegerlo-

-rias para los alquimistas su ley es sagrada la viven a diario tanto que si uno debe morir para pagar el intercambio lo hacen-

-por eso mismo te digo que su lema es absurda y ridícula-

Sona decidió terminar el tema ya que la pelirroja es terca en lo que piensa

-y bueno le dirás a sirzechs-sama sobre esto-

-de ninguna manera yo junto con mi nobleza podemos encargarnos de esto-

-en serio hermanita- dijo una voz masculina

-si en serio yo…- ella dejo de hablar al reconocer la voz masculina

Detrás suya era un hombre joven como de veinte de cabello rojo carmesí largo y ojos azul verdoso tenia una armadura tradicional de color negro opaco con los bordes dorados que le daban un aspecto de dominio y poderío pero en su rostro era una sonrisa calmada y pacifica detrás de el una mujer como de veinte de cabello gris y ojos celestes vestía traje de doncella francesa con dos trenzas en el cabello y una mirada reservada y estricta en todo lo que hace a pesar de vestirse de doncella en realidad es la esposa del hombre

-onii-sama que haces aquí- preguntaba rias a el hombre que es su hermano sirzechs lucifer

-un pajarito de listón naranja me dijo lo que paso con tu caballero y tu torre así que vine por curiosidad a ver-le respondió a rias que maldijo a akeno por hablar

-y bueno me podías mostrar la pista que tienes sona-san-

Sona le mostró al maou la guardia y el lo estuvo observando

-que opinas tu grayfia crees que sea de ellos-

-si sirzechs-sama no hay duda es de la brigada de hielo de los alquimistas de Rusia ellos son especialistas en pelear en su entorno de hielo y nieve-

-bueno hermanita al parecer tienes a un alquimista ruso en tu territorio que bueno que vine para decirte que los contratos se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso-

-pero onii-sama- rias hiba a replicar pero su hermano no lo dejo

-pero no te preocupes hablare con un amigo para solucionar este problema si no me equivoco el vendrá a primera hora de la mañana por hoy me retiro nos vemos-

Y en eso desaparecieron rias no le gustaba como hiba esto

/-

( al día siguiente )

Rias junto con su nobleza esperaban al maou kiba ya se había recuperado de la herida sanado poco a poco aun que no tuviera energía sagrada si lo daño al punto de correr peligro de muerte y koneko pudo recuperar la pierna izquierda y su mano sano si no hubiera sido por la magia demoníaca su mano en estos momentos hubiera tenido quemaduras de tercer grado.

En eso sirzechs y su esposa llegan en un circulo mágico rojo con el emblema de los gremory en el

-onii-sama que paso va a venir tu amigo-

-si bueno…veras yo-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que akeno llego con noticias

-boucho tiene que ver esto no le gustara-

En eso la pelinegra encendió una televisión para ver en las noticias como camiones blindados con hombres de uniformes azules llegaban y algunos trazaban círculos de transmutación para elevar torres de vigilancia y otros con camionetas equipadas con metralletas recorrían las calles de la zona centro de la ciudad la reportera hablo

-esta mañana la central amestris de Japón sitio la ciudad por orden de los altos mando ya que al parecer un alquimista fugitivo ataco una vivienda civil se considero peligroso así que el führer supremo amestris junto con los alquimistas mas fuertes de central Japón llegaron para la detención y captura del alquimista desertor el alcalde de la ciudad ya había sido informado y las entradas y salidas de la misma fueron resguardadas por los alquimistas por el momento no han querido dar detalles pero se dará a conocer junto con el alcalde a en una rueda de prensa… en otras noticias…-

Rias al ver esto se enojo primero atacan a sus siervos luego su hermano se entromete y para terminar convierten su territorio en zona de guerra si estaba enojada al principio en este momento esta que hierve

-onii-sama que significa esto hay militares en mi territorio-

-eso era lo que quería decirte mi amigo decidió que fuera necesario el reguardo de la ciudad por la seguridad de que el alquimista sea detenido-

-pero tanto armamento y alquimistas son necesarios?-

-si son lo justo y necesario para detenerlo-

todos los presentes voltearon para ver a un chico sentado en el borde de la ventana tenia el cabello rubio largo en una trenza ojos dorados su vestimenta consistía de un abrigo color negro que llega a casi la mitad de la media pierna guantes blancos chaleco negro y camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir de cuero negro

-Ey sirz cuando me dijiste lo que paso vine lo mas rápido que pude y además de querer verte a ti de veras que creciste rias-dijo el chico con una sonrisa a rias

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que veía solo unas palabras salieron de su boca

-ed-Ojisan- ella dijo con algunas lagrimas que brotaban de sus bellos ojos

-y yo que pensé que me habías olvidado _Nichte_-el con los brazos abiertos se acerco a ella la cual corrió a abrazarlo

La nobleza no entendía porque ella hizo eso hasta que el maou les hablo

-el es Edward elric el führer supremo de amestris y un viejo amigo que conocí en los tiempos que estuve en Polonia me hice amigo de el y cuando nació mi hermana el la visitaba cada que podía rias lo quería y aun lo quiere como su Ojisan y ed como su _Nichte_ pero hace ocho años que no se ven ed-kun dijo que tuvo un asunto serio y por eso no se volvió a hablar con ella-decía sirzechs al ver la tierna escena

-Ojisan donde has estado? estos ocho años fueron duros sin ti-

-Ey cálmate _Nichte _tenia que ayudar a alguien pero no te preocupes tratare de verte mas seguido si- dijo Edward con una mano sobre la cabeza de rias mientras ella como niña pequeña asentía felizmente

Akeno le pregunto algo al maou

-maou-sama si es el líder de amestris por que parece un niño?-

Eso ed lo escucho y digamos que no lo tomo muy bien

-¡AQUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS ATRAVES DE UN MICROESCOPIO!-el grito e hizo maldiciones y tenia ganas de matar al que menciono eso que pasa a ser akeno

Rias lo tomaba del abrigo para evitar el intento de asesinato de ed

-Ojisan cálmate ella ni siquiera menciono eso por favor-

Sirzechs les hablo a los siervos

-será mejor que no mencionen su estatura ya que es muy sensible con ese tema-

Luego de que se calmara el pequ… digo el alquimista todos se sentaron en los sofás y ed comenzó a hablar

-bueno _Nichte_al parecer tienes un problema con P mayúscula-

-que quieres decir Ojisan-

-veras pedí al líder de central en Rusia el expediente del alquimista desertor resulta ser Ivan drago conocido como sangre fría un alquimista muy reconocido llegando al rango de mayor en su unidad pero una noche el mato a su jefe de brigada con una estaca de hielo atravesando su corazón por la espalda después de ese acto huyo y la central de Rusia puso recompensa a su cabeza catalogado como peligroso-

-pero porque motivo un alquimista ruso vino a mi territorio-

-bueno _Nichte_ el al parecer guarda rencor a los diablos ya que como lo dice su expediente hace años un diablo callejero mato a sus padres y los devoro la organización amestris de Rusia lo mato y el se unió a las filas cuando el tiempo paso el contacto con alguien varios testigos afirmaron que su contacto era un sujeto de gabardina color caqui sombrero marrón y pañuelo rojo en el cuello pero uno de los testigos de puso en contacto con nosotros y no dio algo que quizás pueda ser una pista del como llego aquí en Japón-

-y que es- pregunto rias al igual que su nobleza tenían curiosidad por saber

-ustedes reconocen esto-

Ed mostró lo que parece ser una pluma negra rias y los demás se quedaron en silencio al verla ellos sabían de quien era

-una pluma de Angel caído debería ser-hablo sirzechs para luego ser interrumpida por la pelirroja

-grigori esos Ángeles caídos siempre molestando dañándonos-

Se estaba enojando su nobleza lo sabia pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo ed hablo

-rias _alles wird gut ruhig sein ruhe, ruhe-_

Ella miraba a ed y se calmo poco a poco ellos se sorprendieron ya que es difícil calmar a rias cuando esta en ese estado

Sirzechs hablo con ed queriendo encontrar una solución a esto

-y dime ed-kun hay algo que quieras sugerirme-

-si de hecho esto que te voy a sugerir podía garantizar no solo la captura de sangre fría y la seguridad de _Nichte-_

-así y dime que es-pregunto el maou

-un guardián- sugirió ed

-que pero Ojisan no necesito a un guardián-

-si lo necesitas _Nichte _de lo contrario tendrías que quedarte en el inframundo hasta que podamos capturar a sangre fría y no querrás tener que soportar a el verdad-

Rias al saber que no tenía opción decidió guardar silencio

-bien ed-kun si tú lo sugieres entonces te doy permiso para hacerlo-

-ok pediré que venga

Ed puso un dedo en un comunicador que tenia en el oído y un ruido de trasmisión sono

-aquí el führer necesitó a acero aquí le tengo una misión clase A cambio¡-

-enterado señor va en camino cambio¡- respondió una voz femenina

-ok cambio y fuera¡-y termino cortando la comunicación

-Ojisan quien es ese acero- pregunto rias

-uno de mis mejores alquimistas es considerado un prodigio en la organización-

-en serio nunca me platicaste de el ed-kun-

-bueno el es muy reservado y algo frío pero es de los mejores ya que yo lo entrene personalmente estos ocho años el se convirtió en alquimista a los nueve y con el paso de los años ascendió hasta convertirse en los que es ahora- dijo ed con orgullo

Rias en sus pensamientos pedía que no fuese un idiota arrogante

-ya esta aquí-dijo ed mirando la puerta del club cinco segundos después se escucho que tocaban

-escuchen puede que sea distante pero el se toma sus misiones en serio a y si notan algo extraño no se alarmen si-

-akeno podías abrir- pidió la pelirroja

-ara ara por supuesto-

La pelinegra abrió y cuando vio quien llego se quedo muda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar el paso todos lo vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos

Era un chico casi la edad de rias o akeno de cabello castaño largo corte rebelde con una cola de caballo baja que llegaba a media espalda ojos cafés casi dorados con una mirada seria sin emoción alguna casi muerta vestía camisa de vestir negra de seda, pantalones negros y botas de combate negras también traía un abrigo rojo con capucha de color rojo vino con el símbolo en negro de una cruz con una serpiente enrollada y una corona en la punta y alas a los lados de la misma traía una cadena de plata en el bolsillo derecho y un medallón con un símbolo extraño en el

Pero lo que ellos se dieron cuenta es que desprendía un aura de tristeza y soledad como si fuese un muerto en vida rias sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien al sentir esa aura pero ella noto algo que no se podía creer y decidió mejor guardar silencio

El chico con un saludo militar y voz fría apática hablo

-teniente coronel issei hyodou alquimista de acero reportándose señor-

-acero estas al tanto de la situación-

-si señor-

-bueno te asignare una misión de rango A si lo completas te asignare a una de rango S que me dices-

-cual es la misión señor- pregunto el alquimista dando a entender a ed de que acepto

-tu misión es la de proteger la a ella-señalo a rias

-ella es la encargada de la ciudad y sabes por nuestra unidad de inteligencia que sangre fría que tomara acciones para eliminarla así que protegerla a cualquier costo esta es tu misión me doy a entender acero-

-señor si señor- dijo issei de manera monotona

-ok acompáñame para darte el archivo de sangre fría sirz _nichte _nos vemos mas tarde-

-ok ed-kun-dijo sirzechs

Una vez que los alquimistas se fueron rias se sentó en el mueble y se quedo sumida en sus pensamiento sirzechs se acerco a su hermana para hablarle

-rias lo notaste?-

-si Onii-sama lo note…pero me párese imposible-

-boucho de que habla- pregunto akeno junto con los demás de la nobleza

-lo que Ojou-sama dice es que sintió una energía que ese chico no debería de tener-explico grayfia a los diablos

-igual a mi me pareció algo extraño pero no a duda ese chico por algo es especial a parte de poseer un sacred gear- dijo sirzechs algo serio al saber mas de la situación y querer saber de ese chico

-pero me sigo sin creer algo- dijo rias

-que-

-que fue lo que dios le hizo a ese chico?-

/-

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo espero que les haya gustado y porfa su opinión me importa comenten para poder mejorar **

_Nichte:_ sobrina

Ojisan: tío

Onii-sama: hermano mayor

Ojou-sama: señorita o princesa

_alles wird gut ruhig sein ruhe, ruhe:_ cálmate todo estará bien tranquila, tranquila


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo una continuación de mi fic asi que sin mas preámbulos a leer**

Capitulo 2 : sospechas

Un dia paso y lucifer levanto la orden de los ciervos de rias ya que la ciudad quedo citiada en las calles hummers con ametralladoras patrullaban las calles las estaciones y el aeropuerto de la ciudad quedaron en vigilancia no solo terrestre si no aerea ya que tenian un halcon negro patrullando el cielo rias y sus ciervos quedaron impresionados por la coordinación de las fuerzas militares de la organización amestris

En estos momentos rias y su nobleza se encontraban en el salon del club junto con su amiga sona y una chica que portaba el mismo uniforme solo que tenia el cabello negro azabache que llegaba a los tobillos y lentes de semi montura

-y bien rias parece que te asignaron a un guardian eso no lo esperaba-

-si pero ed-Ojisan dijo que era digno de confianza y no lo dudo pero…-

-que rias te parese peligroso-

-bueno el me perecia…-

Pero no pudieron continuar ya que se oyeron golpes en la puerta

-debe ser el-

-quien rias no me as dicho quien es tu guardian –

-lo sabras… adelante-

La puerta se abrio para revelar al mismo a issei que entro posición de firmes con las manos de tras de si

-alquimista de acero issei hyodou reportandoce Gremori-sama-

-no es necesario que menciones mi apellido hyoudou-san con llamarme rias es suficiente-

-seria una falta de respeto Gremori-sama-

-no me faltaras a respeto hyodou-san pero por la forma en la que hablas no desistiras verdad-

-hi-

Rias se quedo pensando pero una idea le llego

-bueno que tal un trato tu me dices por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo que te parece-

-… (suspiro) me parese que es un buen intercambio asi que acepto rias-sama-

-deveria de decirte sin el sama pero no hay remedio issei-san-

-bueno rias-sama dejando eso de lado mi unidad ya se encuentra resguardando la escuela necesito saber su agenda para poder saber donde vigilarla-

-no te preocupes la tendras en el trascurso del dia pero antes dejame presentarte a la precidenta del consejo estudiantil ella es-

-sona sitri alias shitori heredera de la camara sitri hermana de la maou serafall leviatan-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso el ya sabia de sona?

-si…como lo supiste-

Preguntaba sona sorprendida y a la vez cautelosa

-amestris tiene información de los posibles aliados o amenazas para la humanidad desde sirzechs, azazel, ni siquiera michael se queda fuera ya que para los alquimistas dios es solo un ignorante que le da la espalda al mundo el esta muerto para nosotros-

Todos se volvieron a sorprender si es verdad que azazel si se puede considerar un enemigo pero michael o el mismo dios eso es loco de solo querer desafiarlo la organización si que se toma muy en serio lo de proteger a la humanidad

-bueno no pense que fuera una potencial enemiga hyodou-san pero puedo asegurar que no cometere actos que empañen el nombre de la maou leviatan le doy mi palabra-

La tencion estaba presente en el lugar issei solo quedo en silencio sona sabia que no podia jugar ya que al igual que el ya que ella tenia información de la cual respaldaban las palabras del chico

-bueno issei-san dejame informarte algo-

Dijo rias intentando disipar la tencion del aire

-digame rias-sama-

-se hara evento en el gimnacio de la escuela en 15 dias todos los estudiantes asistiran asi que espero que puedas asistir-

-dijo un evento…-

-asi es-

-tendre que informarle de esto a mi unidad si sangre fria se atraviese a atacar es mejor que estemos preparados asi que sin mas me retiro debo asegurar el edificio-

-issei-san espera…-

Pero el ya se habia ido sona solto un suspiro que no sabia que tenia

-sona que tienes-

-ese alquimista… es peligroso tenerlo como enemigo no me sorprende que sea reconocido en las tres facciones-

-a que te refieres-

-el es issei hyodou el alquimista de acero también es conocido como el quinto humano mas fuerte de la humanidad despues de los otros cuatro el a sobresalido en sus miciones de resguardo y operativos de captura mas de 50 criminales mundiales fueron capturados y mas de 30 demonios callejeros y 25 angeles caidos fueron eliminados por el y su unidad y lo peor de todo

-que sona-

-que en todas el a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte sobrevive-

-wow eso es…-

-impactante si lo es pero ay mas-

-que es-

-se dice que el solo se concidera un arma destrucción masiva ya que según algunas fuentes no pose familiares o amigos el es solo… un alma vacia-

Rias se asombro pero luego reflexiono ese chico quizas era lo que el ser humano podia llegar a hacer por el poder

"·$%&/()

En el tejado de la vieja escuela issei estaba en el borde con una mirada distante

-valla es una gran escuela… me hubiera gustado estudiar aquí-

**-si asi tendrias una vida mas o menos normal socio-**

-que te puedo decir Ddrag a veces olvido que no tengo derecho a desear solo soy un arma humana-

**-socio el hecho de que seas un militar no signifique que no tengas el derecho a nada-**

**-**no solo es eso sino el que sea… tu sabes-

-**…-**

**-**oi Ddrag te puedo preguntar algo-

-**aunque ya se lo que me preguntaras dime-**

**-**crees tu que es justo que siga vivo?-

-**… no lo ce socio eso es algo que solo el tiempo respondera-**

-… quizas tengas razon-

Issei solo seguia observando con una mirada distante llena de tristeza y soledad

"·$%&/()

( dia 3 )

Issei llegaba para su labor de guardian cuando iba a tocar la puerta noto que esta estaba entre abierta asi que el pensando lo peor detrás de su espalda entre sus ropas se tomo un cuchillo curvo de trinchera sostuvo de forma inversa lentamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y de un salto rodo para ir directo al atacante pero se detuvo al ver a rias pero no normal sino … envuelta en una toalla y el cuerpo mojado incluso su cabello

Issei se quedo quieto de solo observar esa figura le daba una cosa contraria a lo un hombre aria

Miedo

Y es por una razon tubo malas experiencias con mujeres y llego al punto en la que solo puede sentirse tranquilo con solo las que conoce, el solo hecho de ver a una mujer en una situación asi solo le provoca miedo y nerviosismo

Rias solo lo observo esperando que la mirara con ojos lascivos pero se sorprendio al notar el rostro de temor y panico eso es algo que la saco de balance

-podia sugerirte por salir de aquí-

-am si lo ciento-

Issei salio tan rapido como rayo ya que no queria estar mas en ese cuarto Rias solo sonrio por su nerviosismo

-no alcance a ver nada-

Dijo issei detrás de la puerta

Rias ahora sonrio mas en toda su vida solo veia hombres que se fijaran en su cuerpo pero el era muy diferente al resto se vistio y salio para ver a un issei sentado en lotto murmurando palabras que ella alcanzo a escuchar

-helio, boro, paladio, rutenio, iridio, platino, arsenico, cobalto, mercurio, cadmio,-

Ahora sonrio mucho mas y se sonrojo un poco al verlo intentando ocupar su mente con la tabla periodica

El si que era un hombre de ciencia

"·$%&/()=

( dia 6 )

Issei estaba en la azotea observando pero se enfoco en una chica era akeno quien solo estaba lanzando relámpagos a un arbol el se acerco para observarla mejor y vio que tenia dificultades en sus técnicas

-vamos que estoy asiendo mal-

-bueno himejima-san veo tiene dificultades en su magia-

Akeno viro solo para ver al alquimista la observaba

-arara issei-kun acaso es un acosador-

-yo eso… por favor no diga esas cosas-

-fufufu y bueno que te trae aquí-

-pues himejima-san-

-akeno-

-disculpe-

-solo akeno por favor-

-ok akeno-san solo veia como sus rayos no llegaban al punto exacto-

Y en efecto habia un blanco pequeño de veinte centímetros de diametro en la cual solo daba en los lados pero no en el blanco

-bueno lo que pasa es que quiero tener un mejor control de mis rayos pero no lo logro-

-bueno puedo ayudarle en eso si quiere-

-sabes de magia-

-no pero no nesecito saber de magia para comprender el rayo-

-aque te refieres-

-digame akeno-san que es un rayo?-

-pues es energía electrica-

-y-

-y…pues-

-solo eso sabe akeno-san-

-ara creo yo que eso es-

-bueno dejeme decirle que no es asi-

-asi pues dime que es un rayo-

-el rayo es una poderosa descarga natural de electricidad estatica que normalmente se pueden producirse durante las tormentas electricas provocando un pulso electromagnetico un rayo puede correr a la velocidad de 200,000 km por hora y su potencia es la de un gigawatt que pueden ser mil millones de volteos pudiendo ser comparable a una explocion nuclear-

Akeno tenia los ojos abiertos ya que no esperaba tanta información

-ara ara veo que estas informado del rayo pero como eso me va a ayudar-

-para poder dominar el rayo debe entender el rayo ya que es un elemento muy destructivo mire por lo general los rayos son producidos por particulas positivas en la tierra y negativas en el aire creando un estado plasmatico que puede darle el destello que es un relampago que ioniza las particulas en el aire y el trueno que es el sonido que se genera por el impacto y las ondas de choque. para controlarlo debe concentrar un punto objetivo las particulas positivas en la tierra seran el centro de atracción-

-pero le estoy apuntando a un arbol-

-pero esta tocando suelo no-

-si-

-solo cierre los ojos-

Akeno cerro los ojos esperando mas instrucciones

-ahora intente generar un rayo en todo su cuerpo-

Ella empezo brillar en una luz amarilla en todo su cuerpo

-ahora imaguine la cantidad de poder que desea un voltaje alto como de 800 voltios-

Concentro su cuerpo y empezo a brillar mas se notaba que era mas potente

-bien akeno-san ahora quiero que concentre toda la electricidad en una sola mano-

-pero eso no seria peligroso podia perder el control-

-no si usted usa las particulas negativas atraves de su magia demoniaca-

-ok solo espero que salga bien-

Toda la electricidad del cuerpo de akeno se movio a su mano derecha

-y ahora que-

-bien lo ultimo que tiene que hacer concentrar la forma en la que desea lanzar el rayo si quiere que el rayo tome las particulas negativas se extenderá dependiendo de la forma pero si toma las positivas de la tierra el rayo ira directa mente a la concentración de la misma el objetivo es que usted controle la direccion y moldearlo a la forma que quiera-

-pero como-

-si usted entiende los conceptos del rayo y su magia solo debe usar su mente y lo tendra-

-solo usar mi mente!...ok lo hare e llegado muy lejos como para rendirme ahora-

Akeno cerro los ojos y en su mente tuvo una imagen de lo que queria hacer y en un segundo empezo a hacerlo

( CRASH )

Cuando los abrio ella no podia creer no solo dio en el blanco sino que lo atravesó y vio su mano al ver que el rayo todavía seguia alli estendido como una lanza con rayos menores en forma de raices que destellaban en el suelo (como el chidori largo de sasuke)

-lo hice… lo hice-

-si akeno-san lo hizo-

-viste eso issei-kun lo hice-

-si lo ce parece que logro hacerlo-

-y todo te lo debo a ti gracias-

Ella estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que abrazo a issei poniendo su rostro entre sus pechos el alquimista solo luchaba por respirar

Akeno se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero solo aflojo su agarre un poco dejando que issei pudiera respirar

-puaaah crei que me ahogaria-

-fufufu veo que te gusta mis oppai-

-he de que-

Issei vio a que se referia ya que estaba muy serca de ella eso solo lo puso rojo

-akeno-san podia soltarme por favor-

-no lo ce me esta gustando abrazarte eres muy calido…y duro… y frio-

Akeno en el abrazo paso una de sus manos sintiendo en el brazo y hombro derecho que realmente si era duro, frio, como si no hubiera carne alli

-que es…-

Issei sintio eso y de un arranque de temor se alejo bruscamente de ella tocando su brazo derecho con la mirada baja

-himejima-san-

-issei-kun te dije…-

-si lo ce pero usted es la reina de gremory-sama devo darle igual respeto asi que por favor le pido que no se me vuelva a acercar…me doy a entender-

La diablesa no pidia entenderlo acaso habia hecho algo malo notaba que el chico no dejaba de apretar su brazo con un gesto de odio no dirigido a ella sino a si mismo

-pero issei-kun porque tu…-

-/_coronel aquí la teniente me copia cambio/-_

Del oido de issei el comunicador trasmitio

-aquí coronel cambio que sucede teniente-

_-/situacion sospechosa serca del ala sur del nuevo edificio solicito permiso para investigar coronel/-_

-mantenga posición teniente contacto en tres minutos cambio-

_-/entendido señor mantendre posición cambio y fuera/-_

-debo irme con su permiso himejima-san-

-issei-kun espera pero que te hice por que tu…-

Ella lo tomo del brazo derecho al tomarlo de brazo no sintio nada de calor si no solo frio issei de un arrebato se solto bruscamente de akeno

-himejama-san por su propio bien le pido que no me vuelva a tocar solo soy un arma no su amigo adios que tenga buen dia-

Y de alli se alejo corriendo akeno solo miro su mano con la cual toco a issei se quedo pensando en lo que dijo y lo que sintio al tocarlo

-issei-kun que estas ocultando-

"·$%&/()=

( dia 9 )

Issei estaba en la habitación del club recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados escuchando lo que decian los demas

Rias a mantenido una vigilancia sobre el despues de lo que le conto akeno tenia mas curiosidad de lo que le pasaba y si estaba en su poder ayudarlo

-boucho no hemos tenido reportes sobre los angeles caidos o exorcistas-

-bueno parese que la presencia de amestris los esta alejando al fin un respiro de ellos-

-boucho-

-si koneko-chan-

-mire-

Rias miro y vio que issei solo estaba parado pero en sus ojos tenia ojeras muy visibles

-issei-san te encuentras bien-

El alquimista no respondia a los llamados de ella

-issei-

-a…que…que sucede rias-sama-

-te preguntaba si estas bien-

-si estoy bien no se preocupe-

Pero alguien quizo decir lo contrario

_-/coronel aquí subteniente su turno de marcha termino hace media hora ya debe descansar/-_

Los miembros del club se le quedaron viendo issei solo se puso nervioso

-subteniente no nesecito descansar debo estar alerta-

_-/la ultima ver que descanso fue hace nueve dias no a querido dormir por su salud debe dormir coronel/-_

-subteniente le recuerdo que soy su superior asi que devo desempeñar mi labor de guardian-

_-/pero coronel…/-_

-fin de la discusión subteniente-

El corto la comunicación rias y los demas solo lo miraron acaso a el no le importa

-issei-san es cierto que no dormiste en nueve dias-

-si rias-sama no se preocupe e resistido mas sin dormir-

-arara creo que el no dormir afecta el cerebro y el estrés dañara el cuerpo-

-estare bien tuve un entrenamientoen la que debia mantenerme despierto-

-un entrenamiento?-

Preguntaba rias

-si en la que consistia en el que si me llegase a dormir me ponen una granada de fragmetacion en las manos le quitan el seguro y si la suelto me explotaba estube asi por 19 dias hasta que el jefe maestro me dio la pravobacion

Ellos se sorprendieron resistir asi es inhumano su maestro si que esta loco ya que el ser humano solo resiste 11 dias

-issei-san tu maestro era edward elric-

-si rias-sama-

Rias solo maldecia lo loco que es su oji-san

-bueno pues debes descansar ahora-

-rias-sama-

-sin discusión-

Ella lo jalo del cuello del abrigo y lo puso en el sofa del club

-rias-sama en serio no lo necesito-

-como tu protegida te doy la orden de descansar cumpla con esa orden soldado me doy a entender-

-pero-

-me doy a entender-

Rias miraba muy seria claro ella por orden de edward podia ordenarle pero no lo hacia ya que respetaba su privacidad queria que no la viera como solo una mision mas ella queria entablar amistad con el

Issei viendo que no le quedaba de otra solo acepto

-si señora-

El a regañadientes se acosto en el sofa y cerro los ojos a los 2 minutos el se durmió

Rias y los demas solo lo vieron en todo el tiempo que estubo con ellos el no entablaba amistad con ellos los llamaba por sus apellidos y jamas quizo que ninguno se le acercara solo permitia que rias lo tocara por ser su mision de protegerla

Rias se le acerco y de su oreja le quito cuidadosamente su comunicador e intento hablar

-subteniente su coronel ya esta dormido no se preocupe mas-

_-/rias-sama como lo hizo?/-_

-solo le ordene hacerlo el se quejo pero logre dormirlo-

_-/le agradezco rias-sama en nombre de la unidad, nosotras siempre nos preocupamos por el cada ves es mas difícil poder hacerlo mas humano y menos arma/-_

Rias solo lo observo al igual que el resto ellos podian decir que el habia pasado por cosas terribles que un humano no deveria pasar pero la pregunta era que fue lo que le paso para ser lo que es ahora

-subteniente que puede decirme de issei-

-_/…/-_

-subteniente-

_-/lo ciento rias-sama pero lo que me pide es clasificado solo el coronel y la teniente con el permiso del coronel pueden dar esa información/-_

Rias se molesto si no tenia la información no podia ayudarlo pero al final se calmo perder los estribos no solucionara nada

_-/solo le dire esto/-_

-si que es-

_-/si llega a tener molestias en el sueño debe aplicar un sedante en el brazo izquierdo que esta en su abrigo y bajo ninguna circunstancia intenten ver el brazo derecho si lo hacen el se despertara y atacara por reflejo por su bien no lo hagan/-_

Todos se quedaron mudos. porque no se debe ver el brazo derecho?, el necesita sedantes para dormir?, que tiene su brazo derecho para no verlo?, esas eran preguntas que rondaban por las mentes de todos

Rias con cuidado busco en el abrigo y encontro como cuatro dosis inyectables de sedantes

-arara esa cantidad de dosis son someter el cuerpo en caso de que tuviera una pesadilla horrible-

_-/el debe inyectarse una cada vez que duerme ya que tiene pesadillas que lo atormentan eso es todo lo que puedo decir debo cortar adios/-_

Rias miro a issei cada vez es son mas las sospechas que encuentra de el

"·$%&/()=

( dia 12 )

Rias camino directo al techo del nuevo edificio de la escuela ya que issei se queda alli cuando ella esta en clases ella pidio saltarse la clase de hoy para averiguar lo que el alquimista hace

Vio el cielo gris cuando iba a llegar escucho una tonada de violin y luego de guitarra cuando llego vio a issei sentado en el borde con un reproductor de MP3 con una bocina pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de baseball de la bocina se escondio y se escucho una cancion de rock pero era algo triste escucharla el alquimista de repente comenzo a cantar esa cancion

**White walls surround us****  
><strong>**No light will touch your face again****  
><strong>**Rain taps the window****  
><strong>**As we sleep among the dead**

**Days go on forever****  
><strong>**But i have not left your side****  
><strong>**We can chase the dark together****  
><strong>**If you go then so will i**

**There is nothing left of you****  
><strong>**I can see it in your eyes****  
><strong>**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
><strong>**And say the last goodbye**

Ella lo escucho su voz era algo grave pero en su voz se notaba dolor un dolor muy mortal y al parecer el cielo también lo escuchaba por que empezaba a llover

**Cold light above us****  
><strong>**Hope fills the heart****  
><strong>**And fades away****  
><strong>**Skin white as winter****  
><strong>**As the sky returns to grey**

**Days go on forever****  
><strong>**But i have not left your side****  
><strong>**We can chase the dark together****  
><strong>**If you go then so will i**

**There is nothing left of you****  
><strong>**I can see it in your eyes****  
><strong>**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
><strong>**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you****  
><strong>**But i can't bring you back to life****  
><strong>**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
><strong>**Then say the last goodbye**

La diablesa vio en los ojos del alquimista lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas y una mirada de dolor esa cancion decia algo de el pero que es lo que ella se preguntaba la lluvia seguia cayendo cada vez mas en estos momentos no le importaba si es mojaba

**Your're dead alive**

Cada palabra

**Your're dead alive**

Cada tonada

**Your're dead alive**

Cada lagrima

**Your're dead alive**

**There is nothing left of you****  
><strong>**I can see it in your eyes****  
><strong>**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
><strong>**And say the last goodbye**

**I keep holding onto you****  
><strong>**But i can't bring you back to life****  
><strong>**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
><strong>**And say the last goodbye**

Cuando termino el also su mirada al cielo lluvioso como si el esperaba algo pero nada paso luego se arrodillo apreto sus manos y golpeo el suelo con mucha ira y frustración

-porque-

Es lo que alcanzo a oir

-porque-

Lo repetia de nuevo

-porque… porque… porque-

Ella solo lo observaba pero de repente luego el alquimista grito

-PORQUE DIOS…PORQUEEEEEEEEE-

Un destello seguido de un trueno acompaño ese grito

-PORQUE NO ME MATASTE MALDITO ENFERMO-

Otro trueno acompaño ese grito issei seguia gritando

-ME ODIAS TANTO QUE QUIERES VERME SUFRIR VERDAD-

Ahora si el solo le gritaba al cielo sin razon pero rias vio que el seguia llorando a pesar de la lluvia

-DISFRUTAS VERME COMO ME DESTRUYO POCO A POCO PUES SABES QUE PUEDES PUDRIRTE MALDITO RETORCIDO-

-issei-

-ERES UN JODIDO LOCO… UN COBARDE-

Rias temia lo peor el alquimista no paraba de gritar

-TAN COBARDE QUE NO ME TERMINAS AHORA-

Ella al escuchar eso se alerto enfurecer a dios es algo que cada diablo sabia que no debia de hacer ahora estaba preocupada de que le cayera su juicio

-issei-

-QUE MIERDAS ESPERAS GOLPEAME-

Veia que los rayos recorrían entre las nubes

-DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE-

Rias sintio peligro al ver los rayos si dios iba a hacerlo lo ara sin piedad

-TERMINAME YA-

Un rayo se dirigia hacia el a gran velocidad rias salio del escondite y corrio directo hacia el para salvarlo pero fue mas rapido que ella el rayo impacto en el techo hubo un destello de luz que la cego

-ISSEI-

Pero cuando su vision se aclaro ella no lo podia creer el seguia vivo el rayo impacto a un metro cerca de el issei tenia los ojos esperando su final al ver lo que sucedió solo podia podia hacer una cosa

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Lanzar un grito de rabia al cielo

Rias queria llegar a el y consolarlo decirle que se detuviera que no lograria nada pero cuando se hacerco un paso mas el se dio cuenta la miro con esos mismo ojos vacios de alma como la priera vez que lo vio pero llenos de lagrimas el solo se levanto y corrio al borde

-issei por favor espera-

El salto rias llego al borde para ver como issei se alejaba corriendo aun derramando lagrimas ella lloro de tristeza el queria morir ese rayo por un metro mas y ya no seguiria respirando luego volteo y vio que el rayo dejo un cracter considerable

-issei porque…-

Akeno llego viendo todo el techo

-rias que paso-

Rias le habia contado todo lo que vio akeno al escucharlo quedo en shock para luego ver el cracter sin poder creerlo

-rias no puedo creer eso o tuvo suerte o dios no queria matarlo ahora entiendo lo que dijiste el primer dia-

-akeno lo que te dije ese dia no tenia nada que ver con esto-

-si no es eso entonces lo que paso aquí-

-no lo ce aun me sigo preguntando y mas con esto…-

Vio por el borde mirando en la dirección en la que el alquimista se fue

-issei que fue lo que dios te hizo-

Preguntaba ella atravez de susurros y lagrimas

**N/A **hasta aquí la dejo porque ya es muy tarde para mi review porfa para mejorar a y pasen por mis otros fic la cancion es de la banda de rock breaking benjamin que se titula **anthem of the angels **una cancion que me cautivo mucho a y si tienen ideas para fics mandemelas atraves de los review es todo hasta la proxima adios


End file.
